


Natasha Meets Her Ex, And Other Stories

by Hinn_Raven



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Past Matt Murdock/Natasha Romanov, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: POV swap for "Matt Punches a Robot, and Other Stories"
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Natasha Meets Her Ex, And Other Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Matt Punches a Robot, and Other Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753286) by [Hinn_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven). 



Natasha had never really expected to see Matthew Murdock again. 

He looked… older, than he had when they had first met; he had been new to law school, attending a party that happened to be near a gala that Natasha had been infiltrating for SHIELD. 

And he recognized her, of course, but he didn’t seem to realize who… 

_Of course_ , she realized, shocked. Matt Murdock would never have seen her face on television and made the connection between the girl he had taken on three dates, before she disappeared “to go back home” and the Black Widow. 

The secretary, however, had no such barriers. 

“You know the Black Widow?” 

Natasha hid a flinch. This was the price she was paying to see Tony squirm, she reminded herself. Worth it in the end, even if it was awkward now. 

“The Black…” Natasha felt awkward. She _hated_ feeling awkward, especially in front of Tony, or strangers. Especially both. Awkward was for Clint, or for Steve, not for _her_. She _inspired_ awkwardness, she didn’t like to indulge in it herself. Matt tilted his head slightly, and Natasha tried not to squirm. “So. Not an art dealer then.” 

“Nope,” she said quickly, grateful that this was his avenue of questioning. 

“Nope.”

“Not Spanish?”

“Nope.”

“Ah.”

“Ah.” She paused slightly, then offered up, almost guiltily. “I was undercover. For SHIELD.” _And then they told me to go to Paris to assassinate someone, which is why I stopped calling._

“So that’s why you never called,” Matt gave her a reassuring grin, a grin she probably didn’t deserve, in all honesty. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Dude, the Black Widow? Seriously?” This was the partner, who Natasha could vaguely remember Matt telling her about, something to do with the weather–Sunny, maybe? “Natalia—” Matt began, before she cut him off.

“Natasha.” She might as well do it correctly this time, even if neither of them were single anymore, if she was judging correctly. 

“Natasha, this is Foggy Nelson, my partner and friend,” _Foggy_ , _that was the name_. “Who’s your friend?” _Payoff time,_ Natasha thought, eager to be out of the spotlight and give it to Tony. 

“Tony Stark, nice to meet you,” Tony said, extending his hand. 

Foggy and Karen, as it turned out, had _hilarious_ tempers. She had not expected that. She had expected ranting, maybe, and maybe Tony crying from awesome lawyer speeches, but him being punched? This was beyond her wildest dreams. 

Matt seemed distressed by the whole thing–doubtless, he was thinking of assault charges, which Natasha would never be see the light of day because Pepper would be laughing to hard to help Tony file them. 

“Okay, I deserved that,” Tony said, and Natasha nodded to herself, because he _really did_. “Want a shot? No charge.” 

Something changed in Matt’s body language in that moment–his feet shifted, moving himself into a perfectly balanced position, and the way he gripped his cane changed, allowing him to only need one hand at that moment. His fist, unlike the other two, was perfectly formed, and he used the exact amount of force necessary to lay Tony out _flat_. Beautiful. Natasha should have brought a camera. 

Also, Natasha was fairly sure that Matt Murdock, blind idealistic lawyer extraordinaire, was Daredevil. 

She palmed Tony’s wallet, and decided to find out for sure. 


End file.
